fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
The Road to El Dorado
The Road to El Dorado is a 2000 animated adventure musical comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and released by DreamWorks Pictures. It was directed by Eric 'Bibo' Bergeron and Don Paul, Will Finn and David Silverman directed additional sequences. Storyline Plot Two swindlers get their hands on a map to the fabled city of gold, El Dorado. Genres * Animation * Adventure * Comedy * Family * Romance Motion Picture Rating * Atp (Argentina) * G''' (Australia) * '''6 (Austria) * Livre (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * A''' (Denmark) * '''K-8/5 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 6''' (Germany) * '''I (Hong Kong) * L''' (Iceland) * '''U (India) * PG (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''U (Malaysia) * A''' (Mexico) * '''6 (Netherlands) * G''' (New Zealand) * '''7 (Norway) * M/6 (Portugal) * PG (Singapore) * A''' (South Africa) * '''All (South Korea) * T''' (Spain) * '''Btl (Sweden) * U''' (UK) (original rating) * '''PG (UK) (2019 re-rating) * PG (USA) Images The Road to El Dorado 2000 poster 1.jpg The Road to El Dorado 2000 USA VHS cover.jpg|USA VHS cover (2000) The Road to El Dorado 2000 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2000) The Road to El Dorado 2001 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover (2001) The Road to El Dorado 2001 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2001) The Road to El Dorado 2018 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2018 re-release) The Road to El Dorado 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover The Road to El Dorado 2018 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2018 re-release) Cast and Crew Directors * Bibo Bergeron (as Eric 'Bibo' Bergeron) * Don Paul * Jeffrey Katzenberg Writing Credits * Terry Rossio (screenplay) and * Ted Elliott (screenplay) * Karey Kirkpatrick (additional dialogue) Cast (in credits order) * Kevin Kline - Tulio (voice) * Kenneth Branagh - Miguel (voice) * Rosie Perez - Chel (voice) * Armand Assante - Tzekel-Kan (voice) * Edward James Olmos - Chief (voice) * Jim Cummings - Cortes (voice) * Frank Welker - Altivo (voice) * Tobin Bell - Zaragoza (voice) * Duncan Marjoribanks - Acolyte (voice) * Elijah Chiang - Kid 1 (voice) * Cyrus Shaki-Khan - Kid 2 (voice) * Elton John - Narrator (voice) Producers * Dino Athanassiou (segment producer) * Brooke Breton (producer) * Bill Damaschke (co-executive producer) * Jeffrey Katzenberg (executive producer) * Bonne Radford (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * March 31, 2000 (USA) * June 24, 2000 (Indonesia) (Jakarta) * June 28, 2000 (Philippines) * June 30, 2000 (New Zealand) * July 6, 2000 (Israel) * July 13, 2000 (Argentina) * July 14, 2000 (Brazil) * July 27, 2000 (Peru) * August 2, 2000 (Venezuela) * August 4, 2000 (UK) * August 4, 2000 (Ireland) * August 12, 2000 (South Korea) * August 17, 2000 (Hong Kong) * August 31, 2000 (Malaysia) * September 1, 2000 (Denmark) * September 7, 2000 (Australia) * September 20, 2000 (Poland) * September 22, 2000 (Greece) * September 28, 2000 (Switzerland) (German speaking region) * September 29, 2000 (Norway) * October 5, 2000 (Germany) * October 11, 2000 (Switzerland) (French speaking region) * October 12, 2000 (Netherlands) * October 13, 2000 (Italy) * October 16, 2000 (Spain) * October 20, 2000 (Finland) * October 20, 2000 (Sweden) * October 25, 2000 (Belgium) * October 25, 2000 (France) * November 2, 2000 (Slovenia) * December 8, 2000 (Bulgaria) * December 8, 2000 (Portugal) * December 21, 2000 (Czech Republic) * December 21, 2000 (Hungary) * December 22, 2000 (Turkey) * January 19, 2001 (Iceland) * June 13, 2001 (Japan) Home Media Release Dates * December 12, 2000 (USA) (VHS) * December 12, 2000 (USA) (DVD) * May 7, 2001 (UK) (VHS) * May 7, 2001 (UK) (DVD) * June 5, 2018 (USA) (DVD re-release) * July 23, 2018 (UK) (DVD re-release) * January 22, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office The Road to El Dorado grossed $76.4 million worldwide on a $95 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.9 rating on IMDb and a 48% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * DreamWorks Animation * DreamWorks Pictures * Stardust Pictures Distributors * DreamWorks Pictures (2000) (USA) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2000) (Argentina) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2000) (Austria) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2000) (Switzerland) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2000) (Germany) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2000) (Spain) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2000) (France) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2000) (UK) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2000) (Norway) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2000) (Sweden) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2000) (USA) (VHS) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2000) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2001) (UK) (VHS) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2001) (UK) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2018) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2018) (UK) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Bardel Entertainment * Pacific Data Images * Stardust Pictures Technical Specs Runtime * 89 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Category:Films